Love of a Succubus
by Gamer95
Summary: After a little spat with her mother, Kurumu goes for a flight to cool her head. After an embarassing crash landing, she finds a child suffering immense abuse. Despite her being a teenager, she is determined to raise this child, and give him the life she feels he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Kurumu had recently had a fight with her mother. She was due to start school in a year, and she was struggling to find 'the one' that her race were destined to find in order to reproduce. As a result, she had come to the human world to cool down and fly around a bit, winding up in southern England via a portal a witch created to allow Yokai to travel on occasion.

She wouldn't have to worry about being seen. She was flying high enough that no one would notice her, and if they did, they would think she was a bird or something. She did wish she had picked better clothes for the weather though...If only she had known it would be winter there before she came. A miniskirt was not doing her any favours after all...

Kurumu sighed as she decided to take shelter for the night in a shed or something of one of the houses down below, not wanting to return to her mother yet. She could probably try nicking some human clothes during the night while everyone was asleep. So, making her descent, she was naturally caught off guard when, as she passed by an apartment building, she got hit by a chunk of packing snow that had been swept off of one of the terraces and right into her head, throwing her off balance and causing her to spin out of control, and right into a snow bank in someone's backyard.

Kurumu slammed into the snowbank, then groaned, her butt the only thing sticking out of the side of the snow.

Little did she know, her problem with the snowbank was minor compared to what was happening to a certain little boy inside the house she was in the backyard of. Only vaguely did she hear the agonized scream from within the snow she was trapped in...

Inside the house, if one were to judge based solely on the screams, they would think it was bloody murder being performed. In reality, it was actually worse then murder, as they didn't have the decency to put the poor boy out of his misery and pain from what they did to him. Needless to say, Harry James Potter's life was a living hell, and even that was putting it lightly. Harry was beaten, starved, abused mentally, emotionally, and physically, and this was all on a day to day basis. Right now, Harry was being 'punished' because of something that Vernon perceived as being wrong. Harry had managed to complete all of his chores hours early today, something that hadn't happened before, and it apparently made Vernon extra angry, as he had brought out what he called, 'Old Spikey'. Harry couldn't see what it was, but, he did feel like someone was pricking him in the back every time 'Old Spikey' made contact with his back, causing him to scream in pain.

Harry felt uncontrollable tears slide down his cheeks as the pain erupted throughout his body. Unbeknownst to him, Old Spikey was actually a thin board with thumb tacks sticking out of it, the tacks stabbing into his back as Vernon hit him, sometimes getting pushed into his skin by the stick.

Harry hated his life. All he wanted was for things to get better, for someone to save him and love him...

Little did he know, the answer to that prayer lay just outside, her butt sticking out of a snowdrift.

After struggling for five minutes, Kurumu managed to free herself fromt he snow. However, when she flew backwards from the snowbank, popping out of it like a cork from a bottle of wine, she landed on her butt with a loud 'OOF!'. Shaking her head a bit, she stopped as she heard a long, loud, pain filled scream of suffering from the house that she was in the yard of. She knew humans were violent, but, that scream sounded like it was from a child. They wouldn't really be so evil as to harm a child, would they? Making her way to a window, she peeked inside, and had to hold a hand to her mouth to stop herself from throwing up upon seeing a child being beaten by a bloody and edged board with some kind of metal on it, and a fat walrus or pig holding it and beating the boy with it. She couldn't make out the board or what was on it too clearly, but she could make out enough to tell that the boy was being tortured.

The succubus collapsed by the window, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." She whispered as she panicked, having no idea what to do. She couldn't just leave the little boy behind...could she?

Suddenly, and without warning, the walrus/pig man hit the boy across the head with the non metal covered part of the board, causing him to drop like a sack of bricks, still and unmoving. Not wasting another moment, Kurumu acted on an instinct she didn't know she had, and, acting quickly, smashed the door down and stormed into the house taking the walrus/pig by surprise. She glared at him and ran to the child, slamming into Vernon, sending him off balance into the television in the room and causing him to tip it over. The TV fell onto his head, smashing and bursting electricity, causing it to electrocute the fat mess of flesh. Wrinkling her nose, Kurumu picked up the child, and and looked him over. He was still breathing, but, it was what was happening to his body that caught her interest. It was healing itself, before her eyes, and she knew humans didn't heal that fast, which meant, while the stink of sweaty humans was all over the house, and the smell of dead human quickly suffocating the room, the child before her wasn't human. Quickly leaning down and taking in his scent, she followed it to where his room was, and was disgusted to find out it was under the stairs in a cupboard.

Opening the door of the cupboard, she was met with the smell of old and dried feces, stale urine, and the sight of dried blood. She really didn't want to reach in there, but she could make out 5 objects worth saving. Four plushies, and a blanket. Grabbing all five, she was about to leave, when she noticed a photo album that had been hidden by the darkness in a corner. She doubted the child had known it was there, and took it with her. After all, it had obviously been hidden, and as a result, was probably tied to the child whose room might asw ell say, 'this is the room of our secret'. Closing the door, she reached for the phone, dialed the emergency number, and when she got a response, she shouted, "PLEASE HELP, I THINK SOMEONE WAS MURDERED AT NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE!" before hanging up roughly, grabbing the boy, and taking off for the portal to her home, carrying the child, his possessions, and the photo album. As she left, she could hear the sirens closing in. She had done what she did as they would find the clue she left to check the cupboard under the stairs, but as far as they would know, the child had vanished.

Smirking evilly, Kurumu used her wings to give her a boost upward, and hid in the branches of a tall tree until the police had went inside. Once she was confident she wouldn't be seen, she flew out from her post, and made her way high above the ground, making sure to keep a tight grip on the child and his possessions.

She could hear the police shouting orders and screaming for a search party as they discovered the fat one on the shorted out tv. Taking flight, she flew as fast as she could, and soon reached the portal to her world. In short order, she reached her home and braced herself. She was determined to raise this little guy as her own child, even if she was a bit young to be a mother, and she refused to let her mother gainsay her.

She looked down at the child in her arms, and her eyes widened. She had just realized...He was absolutely adorable... He had a sweet little aristocractic looking face, messy dark hair to mess around with, an adorably tiny size, around the size of a toddler...And on top of all of that, he had subconsciously began clutching at her sweater in his sleep.

Smiling, she made her way inside the house, only to be caught off guard by her mother waiting for her, and looking disappointed, "Ready to talk abou-" only to stop when she saw the child in Kurumu's arms, and how he was covered in blood, "GOOD LORD KURUMU, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she shouted, assuming it had been her daughter who had inflicted the wounds. In hindsight later, it would be clear that Kurumu hadn't done the damage, but, in the heat of the moment, conclusions and theories do often get spawned.

Kurumu blinked. "Huh?"

"IT'S A CHILD, KURUMU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Kurumu's eyes widened briefly before narrowing angrily.

"MOM! YOU THINK I DID THIS?!" The younger succubus roared in outrage. "I'M THE ONE WHO JUST SAVED HIM! HE WAS BEING ABUSED! HE MIGHT HAVE DIED IF I DIDN'T STOP THAT FAT ASS FROM TRYING TO KILL HIM!"

Kurumu's mother was taken aback, realising her error, and then blushing in embarrassment. "S-sorry dear, I apologise. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But... why would you bring a human here?" she asked, curious about what her daughter was thinking.

Kurumu smiled. "Thats the thing," she replied, "I don't think he IS human..." she finished.

The older succubus raised a brow and put a hand on her hip.

"Oh? Well, if he's not human, what is he?" She asked. Kurumu looked down at the child in her arms.

"Well, I saw his wounds and stuff healing pretty quick...Don't wizards have that sort of thing going for them?"

"Hmm...Yes, I think wizard magic helps to keep them alive...That would make sense..."

"Hey, mom? You think we could focus on taking care of all the bleeding and bruises and stuff?"

Kurumu's mother smiled, and nodded. "If he does have magic, that means he won't be as much of a target to other monsters." She said as she went off to get some cloths and fresh clothing that should fit the child better, and some towels to clean him with. "Kurumu, dear, take him to the washroom It will make it easier to clean and bathe him, and treat his injuries," she said as she left the room.

Kurumu nodded and carried the little boy up to the washroom, holding him tightly against her bosom. She looked down at him and smiled sadly. He was so cute...It wasn't fair for him to suffer like he did. She knew he was going to be confused, scared and traumatized from what he had gone through when he woke up, and the thought of it broke her heart. She wanted to be there for him. To be the one to help him recover from the horrible life he had lived.

Succubi naturally had higher affectionate emotions than most species...and amongst those, was maternal instincts. Succubi were very protective of their young, and even children they hadn't been raising. It was only natural for Kurumu to want to care for the child in her arms, even if she was only just starting high school. She just hoped she could convince her mother to allow it.

Kurumu began scooping water with her hands and letting it fall onto his body, moistening the dried blood, and making it easier to clean. As she cleaned the blood off him, she noticed the bruises and infected wounds, but what she noticed most, was the scars. she wasn't surprised to see scars, given what she had seen in that house before her instincts took over, but what surprised her was the sheer NUMBER of scars there were.

Eyes wide in disbelief, the succubus slowly began to trace over one of the scars with her finger. She then realized it spelt one very, simple word.

Freak.

She couldn't believed that they had scarred what they no doubt considered a title or a name they had felt fit him. She shed a few tears, as she began applying some of her family's anti-scar lotion to the scars. It would take several more applications of the lotion, but, with time, they would fade. As she attempted to apply it to the scar on his forehead, however, the lotion hissed and bubbled, before burning away from that particular scar. She would definitely have to ask her mother about that, as no normal scar could burn away this special family lotion. Hopefully, either her mother would know what caused it, or know an expert who could figure out what was wrong with that scar in particular.

Kurumu's mother finally arrived with the clothes, and medical supplies. When she entered the room, she stopped, first at the scars, but then she saw his face. "We will have to do something about all those scars, but I can see you're already taking care of them for now at least, however, we will need to see a specialist about them..." then she noticed a circle of lotion around the one on his forehead, but that none was on the scar itself. She turned to look at Kurumu, flabbergasted. "Why-?" she began, only for Kurumu to answer quickly. "I tried applying it to that scar too, but, it just burned off the scar like something about it didn't like the magics of the lotion," she replied.

The older woman's eyes narrowed. "There are very few types of scars that could do that, my dear." She said, sounding angry, "And none of them are good..." She continued, "We will definitely have to see a specialist about that scar, and the other injuries..." She then turned to Kurumu. "What do you plan to do with him, Kurumu?" she asked.

Kurumu's eyes widened at the question, and she turned to give her mother a nervous grin. Oh boy...How was she going to explain this...?

"Ah...Um...Well, y'see, mom...I was kinda, sorta, maybe hoping that I could..." She mumbled something under her breath.

"...Uh...Speak up." Her mother repiled. More mumbling. "I can't understand what you're say-"

"IWANNAADOPTHIM!"

Kurumu's mother smiled inwardly, but decided to mess with her daughter a bit, as well as test her. "I'm sorry, come again?" She asked.

"ISAIDIWANNAADOPTHIM!"

"Slow down, dear. Tell me that **nice** and **slowly**." Kurumu took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I...I wanna adopt him..." She said softly. "I know I'm still a teenager, but...I wanna help him...C-Can I adopt him, mom?" She closed her eyes, waiting to receive an earful from her mother.

Kurumu's mother smirked inwardly, but outwardly frowned. "And how do you intend to care for him?" She asked.

"Um...I guess what I think any mother would do..." Kurumu replied sheepishly. "Feed him, you know I can cook...He'll need...hugs and stuff...He can sleep with me in my bed...And um...uh...Yeah..."

Kurumu's mother nodded, "As for clothing, that can be picked out by both of us and bought for him by me, but, what if someone comes to challenge you for him?" she countered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"I mean, what if someone attacks him? What if he's in danger? There's a lot of monsters out there that would jump at the chance to bite his cute little head off. Can you take care of that?"

Kurumu bit her lip. She really wasn't sure if she could come to his rescue or not if he got in danger. "I-I don't know, but, I can damn well try!" She said.

Kurumu's mother nodded. "Good answer. Now, one last question." She said. "Then I will tell you if I approve or not."

Kurumu gulped. Her entire plan to care for Harry revolved around her ability to correctly answer this one question... She took a deep breath, then exhaled and looked at her mother, eyes narrowed.

"What's the question?"

Kurumu's mother smiled. "Knowing that we, unlike humans, have access to magic..." She paused. "Would you be willing to go the extra mile, go to the Goblins, have him tested, and then use blood magic to adopt him, making him your son by blood and magic, if not by birth?"

Kurumu blinked and tilted her head. "Really? That's all I have to do?" She smirked. "That'll be easy!" Her mother chuckled.

"Well then, I can't think of a reason you shouldn't be allowed to adopt him, and give me a grandson as a result,." She replied calmly, but also sticking out her tongue childishly. "Sure, he's not my BIRTH grandson, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, I suppose..." Kurumu squealed happily and hugged her mother tightly.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She said excitedly.

"You're welcome, dear...Now please...Stop crushing my back..." Kurumu grinned sheepishly and let go of her mother. "Now then...It looks like our little patient is waking up. I'll let you talk to him." The older succubus turned to leave the room. "Let me see your parenting skills, dear."

Suddenly, Kurumu's mother stopped at the door. "By the way, one last REAL question...Do you still plan to seduce every male at the school when you attend in half a year?" She asked, referring to the preschool year classes to get an idea of what it would be like, before actually attending.

Kurumu blushed. "Well...Um...I guess it's not really a good idea...Setting a bad example for the kid and all that... So...I'll just try to find someone who's good with him..."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." Kurumu blinked as her mother left, then turned to the boy. Sure enough, his eyes were slowly opening. He looked up, wide-eyed, when he realized he wasn't in his cupboard.

Harry's first reaction was to bolt from the bed to the nearest closet, and keep saying softy but audibly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be in the bed uncle Vernon..." over and over again.

Kurumu's eyes widened at the child's reaction. Immediately, she moved for the closet at a brisk pace, and slowly opened it, so as not to frighten him further. Harry curled up into a ball as the light flowed into the room.

"Please don't hurt me...Please don't hurt me..."

Kurumu just couldn't stand it. Without a word, she snatched up the little boy into her arms and held him close against her chest, cradling him like one would an infant, ignoring his struggles.

Harry struggled a bit, before he realized she wasn't hurting him. He calmed down, looking at her with eyes of weariness, obviously curious about what she wanted, but wary of anything that could be threatening.

Kurumu knew she had to assure him she meant him no harm. She gave him her kindest, gentlest smile. "Hi there." She said in a soothing tone of voice. Harry blinked at her words.

"Um...Hi..." He replied both shyly and quietly. Kurumu giggled.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"H-Harry..."

"Harry? Nice name. My name's Kurumu."

"K-Kurooma...?"

"Kurumu."

"Koo...roo...moo?"

"Good!" Kurumu said with closed eyes and a tilted head. "You got it!"

Harry looked up at the girl, and saw how pretty she was. Plus, she wasn't hurting him...

"Are...Are you an angel?" He asked shyly.

Kurumu was taken aback. Since she hadn't been on the dating scene much just yet, due to lack of options, she hadn't been called that yet. "Well, honestly..." she replied slowly, "No, I'm not." Harry frowned sadly, "But, I am willing to take care of you, if you'll let me?" she said, looking at him, hoping he would say yes. After all, it wasn't likely he would have many people willing to take him in.

Harry looked up at her, eyes wide. "H-Huh?" He asked. "Why would you want to take care of me...?"

"A few reasons, really...One, you're adorable. Two, I feel terrible for you. Three, you're adorable. Four, you deserve to be happy, and I want to make that happen. Five, you're adorable. And six, you're adorable.

"B-But I'm not adorable..." Harry replied shyly. "I'm just a stupid, useless, ugly freak who everyone hates."

Kurumu sighed, and playfully, half-heartedly bonked Harry on the head very, very lightly with her fist, "No more of that. Who would you rather listen to? The one who was torturing you and looked like they belonged in a zoo? Or, the one who saved you and is offering to take care of you, love you like her own child, and give you as much happiness and joy as you want?"

Harry looked down. "B-But-"

"No, no." Kurumu said gently. "Just answer the question." Harry looked down.

"...I...I'd rather listen to the nice one..." He replied. Kurumu smiled.

"That's a good boy." She said gently. She leaned down slightly and kissed Harry's forehead, right on the scar.

As soon as her lips made contact with the scar on his forehead, Harry screamed in pain as his scar sizzled and hissed and began to bubble. Kurumu had no idea what was going on and immediately yelled, "MOM! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HARRY!", completely forgetting that her mother had yet to learn Harry's name, so would no doubt be confused at first.

The door was immediately thrown open as the older Succubus ran in. "What happened?!" She called out in worry.

"I don't know! I just gave him a little kiss on his scar, and now it's...it's doing that!" She pointed at the bubbling scar.

"My goodness...I've never seen anything like that before..." Kurumu's mother breathed. "It's horrible..."

As they were talking, the pain in Harry's forehead began to slowly cease, and his screams devolved into soft whimpers.

Kurumu's mother looked at the boy. "That was not normal." She glared at the scar, having an idea of what it COULD be, but hoping that it wasn't, because if it was what she thought it could be, then a visit to the goblins would need to be made post haste. For now, she would contact a mind healer. "Kurumu, stay by his side. I have to make a call. DO NOT make contact with that scar until further notice. Take care of the rest of his injuries for now, the ones we couldn't get to before..." she said as she left the room in a hurry.

Kurumu stared after her mother, then looked down a the child in her arms, worried.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...Does it still hurt?" She asked softly. Harry whimpered in response. Kurumu teared up and placed a hand on his cheek. "You poor little boy..." She whispered. She kissed him once more, this time on the cheek, not wanting a repeat of last time.

It took a half hour for the mind healer that Kurumu's mother had called to come over. When Kurumu's mother opened the door, she was greeted by her old friend, Agatha, and was greeted as such. "Agatha, its been so long! I'm glad you were able to come over," she said.

"Oh no trouble at all, Ageha." Agatha replied, "Besides, it sounded urgent." Ageha nodded.

"I think it might be one of THOSE involved," she said worriedly. Immediately, Agatha was on alert.

"You can be serious!" she said, flabbergasted at this, "There hasn't been one recorded to exist in centuries!" she said. Ageha sighed.

"Hence why I called you. if it IS one of...those, only the goblins will be able to safely remove it..."

Agatha sighed and nodded. "Very well, where is my patient?" she asked.

"This way, Agatha." Ageha said, leading Agatha to Kurumu's room.

When they got there, they entered to a very heartwarming sight. Kurumu was sitting on her bed with Harry, rocking him in her arms, smiling down on him lovingly as she stroked his hair and talking to him in a soft, gentle tone of voice, occasionally stopping to plant a kiss on his cheek or the tip of his nose. Harry, for his part, was snuggled up as close to her as he could get, resting his head on her chest, smiling warmly at his comfortable situation.

Agatha and Ageha smiled, "Alright, which one is the patient?" Agatha asked, drawing the attentions of Harry and Kurumu.

Kurumu snapped to attention, and looked to the two older women with a blush.

"Oh...Um...H-Here he is..." She looked down at Harry. "...I don't wanna put him down though... He's too cute..."

"Yes, all the more reason for me to tend to his wounds." Ageha replied. Kurumu pouted, then reluctantly allowed the woman to take the child out of her arms.

Agatha then began to run her hands over the child's body before it reached his forehead, where she hissed in pain, clutching her hand back, "You most definitely need to pay a visit to the Goblins, Ageha," she said, "The sooner, the better, as it is getting stronger..." she said, sounding very worried.

"Oh no..." Ageha replied, raising a hand to her forehead. Kurumu was getting confused and worried now.

"Um...Mom? What's going on? What's wrong with Harry?" She asked.

"Not now, honey..." Ageha said, trying to wave it off.

Kurumu's eyes narrowed. "Mom..."

"Kurumu-"

"No, mom, I need to know what's going on! I'M the one who's gonna be raising him, I should have the right to know these things!" Ageha smiled sadly.

"You'll be a wonderful mother, dear." She replied, patting her daughter's head. "But I'll explain later."

Kurumu huffed, "No, I want to know now dammit!" she said, covering Harry's ears after taking him back from her mother.

Ageha sighed, "Fine, alright," she looked at Agatha, "A sleep spell for Harry if you will Aggy," she asked, to which Agatha nodded and cast a mild sleep spell on Harry that would last until morning. Turning to Kurumu, she sighed sadly. "Harry has a horcrux in his scar on his forehead. The reason it reacted violently when you kissed his scar-" Agatha cut in at this moment.

"Wait, you kissed the scar, and weren't tainted?" she asked, before running a quick scan and finding no sign of taint in Kurumu.

"Wait...What? A horcrux? What's that?" Kurumu asked with a raised brow as she held the sleeping Harry against her breasts.

"A horcrux is what happens when you place a part of your soul in an object, in this case the child's scar." Agatha replied solemnly. "It's a practice that is considered forbidden and strictly banned in the wizarding world...among other worlds too..."

Kurumu was taken aback. "What, exactly, makes them so bad, other then tearing up your soul to put it in an object or person, I mean," she asked.

Aegha sighed. "It requires an act of absolutely cold blooded murder. However, first one must perform some unspeakable ritual beforehand, so that they can catch their soul and store the piece into an object or person, however, its never been recorded as a human-based horcrux being successful..." she replied, before looking at the sleeping Harry. Agatha nodded, "This is unprecedented, to be sure..." she agreed.

Kurumu looked down at Harry, who had been sleeping away in her arms due to the spell used on him by Agatha. The young succubus gave him a sad glance, and ran her fingers through his messy dark hair. "Poor little guy..." She whispered softly.

Agatha smiled, "Its not so bad," she said, "The Goblins have a ritual to destroy horcruxs without harming the 'container'," she finished.

Ageha nodded, "Hence why we should make an appointment for the Goblins to see them soon," she added.

Kurumu nodded in understanding, then looked down at Harry once more. "So...How long's he gonna be out for, anyway?" She asked.

"A day at least." Ageha replied calmly.

"AN ENTIRE DAY?!" Kurumu shrieked. "That sucks! I wanted to get to know him a little..."

Ageha sighed, "Kurumu," she said, getting her daughters attention, "He needs time for his magic to heal his injuries," she said logically, "Right now, I think I should go clothes shopping, get him fitted and have better clothes for him when he wakes up so he is not in these...rags, for lack of a better word for them." she said.

Kurumu scowled down at the torn up clothes the little boy was wearing. She hated looking at those disgusting things, matted in dried blood and other body fluids...She decided to take them off right away, and then have him wrapped up in a blanket. After that was done, she made a mental note to give him a bath when he woke.

She tucked the little boy into her bed. When he looked visibly distressed, she pulled out one of the stuffed toys she had gotten from his cupboard, a female deer, and placed it carefully in his arms. He almost instantly calmed down, and wrapped his tiny arms around the stuffie.

Kurumu smiled. It was such an adorable sight... She bent down to kiss his forehead again, being careful to avoid the scar this time. Just as her lips reached his forehead, a flash went off in the room, and Kurumu turned towards the door of the room.

Kurumu blushed as her mother looked at her with a massive, sh*t-eating grin, holding a camera. "MOOOOOOOOOM!" She whined.

"Aw, don't be such a baby. It was cute! It's going straight to the photo album..." Kurumu looked away, still blushing, but smiling warmly nonetheless, "Right under, the title of, 'First Mommy Momment,'" she added, grinning as Kurumu blushed even harder.

Ageha then smiled, "Alright, tomorrow, we take him clothes shopping, no excuses, alright?" she said, giving her daughter 'the look'.

Kurumu withered under her mother's gaze and nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am." She replied nervously.

"Wonderful! I'll leave you kids alone, then." She turned to leave the room. "...I'm proud of you, dear. You've made a very mature decision. Now come along, Agatha. I'll prepare us some tea." Kurumu blinked, then smiled after her mother, then turned back to Harry.

Kurumu smiled. While she had been taken by surprise today, it was obviously a good surprise, even if an unexpected one at that. However, she now had a son. Even if she hadn't actually adopted him yet, she was determined to adopt him, and give him what he had obviously been lacking for some time.

The succubus let out a long yawn. It had been an eventful day...She needed her beauty rest. Wordlessly, she climbed into her bed next to the little boy, facing him as he slept. She smiled warmly at his cute little face. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her breasts, cuddling him as he slept.

As they slept, for the first time that Harry would later be able to remember, he had good dreams for once, instead of nightmares and a restless sleep.

And Kurumu, before sleep claimed her, had one thought. "...I already love you, little guy..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kurumu, and her mother, Ageha, woke up to the smell of food cooking, so, when they came out of their rooms and saw one another from across the hall, they looked to Kurumu's bed to notice Harry was missing from it, causing them to both race to the kitchen.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcraaaaap..." Kurumu muttered as she ran, practically flew, down, the stairs. She dashed into the kitchen. "HARRY, ARE YOU OKAY-" She froze when she saw Harry had just finished cooking a perfect breakfast of eggs and sausages.

Harry was just finishing cleaning up the pots and pans he had used to cook with when Kurumu rushed into the room shouting his name causing him to drop the pan he had been drying on his foot in surprize, but he didn't make a sound due to three years of conditioning on keeping quiet about pain.

Kurumu gasped and rushed to his side. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! Is it broken or anything?!"

Harry shook his head, "It ok," he said, "Stings a little, but, it will go away in a while," he said like it was normal, "A-are you not happy that I made breakfast?" he asked, sounding like he wasn't sure if he should have made more or not.

Kurumu frowned. "Kid, you shouldn't even be NEAR a stove." She said with a raised brow. "You could hurt yourself."

Harry tilted his head to the side cutely iin confusion as Ageha came into the kitchen behind Kurumu, "But, its my chore to make breakfast in the morning," he said, sounding confused as to why they wouldn't want breakfast made on time.

Kurumu adopted a sour facial expression, then shook her head. "Not anymore it isn't." She replied softly. "You're too young to be cooking, so just leave it to me or your grandmother, okay?"

Harry looked at her, "Grandmother?" he asked confused. Ageha raised a hand, "She means me, Harry," she said, smiling. "Oh," Harry said, "But, I like to cook," he said, "And I am good at it," he said.

Kurumu smirked. "Well then you can cook with me from now on, sound good?"

Harry nodded, but before he could say anything, Ageha spoke up, "Just to make it clear Harry," she said, "Your only allowed to cook if either me, or Kurumu is with you, ok?" she said, making sure it was clear to him, he is not to cook unless one of them is present.

Harry looked at the woman, then nodded to signify he understood, wanting to avoid getting into trouble.

Ageha smiled and stepped forward, giving Harry a hug, "Good boy," she said smiling, "Now then, how about we all sit down for this wonderful breakfast Harry made?" she asked, looking first at Kurumu, and then at Harry.

Kurumu nodded with a smile. "Sounds good to me." She said calmly as she picked Harry up and placed him at the table. He looked at her in surprise.

"I...I get to eat too?"

"Why wouldn't you get to eat any?" Ageha asked, while Kurumu looked at him curiously, wondering why he would ask if he got to eat too, "Did they not feet you that much at that...that...den of abuse, did they?" she suddenly asked him, she could have used much more colourful language, but, she didn't want Harry learning such things from her.

"Um...I wasn't allowed to eat what I cooked." Harry explained. "They gave me a piece of bread sometimes, though...that's...something...right?

Kurumu and Ageha shot one another look and a silent conversation happened through looks, before Ageha smiled and nodded, "I will go contact our personal healer, Kurumu," she said, then looked down sadly, "Looks like shopping will have to wait till later then," she said, then looked up with a smile, "Atleast its for a good reason though!" she said with joy. Kurumu just shook her head with a smile, then turned to Harry, "Harry, sit, and I will serve you, ok?" she said, but the way she said it left no room for argument.

Harry obeyed unquestioningly, not wanting to question any orders any further. He sat down in one of the chairs, and Kurumu prepared him a plate of food, then approached the table and set it down in front of him.

Harry hesitated only a moment before looking at Kurumu and letting out a small "Eep!" before diving into the food on the plate, and then the plate after that, and finally a third plate before he groaned, falling asleep in his chair cause of how stuffed he felt, that was the most he had even eaten, then again, they were small plates, half the size of the Dursleys, so, as a result, it was a lot for Harry, but half as much as what the Dursleys would have eaten, even Petunia. Kurumu smiled, picked up Harry, and patted him on the back a bit, causing him to burp in his sleep, she then waited for her mother and the healer to arrive.

As she did so, she took a seat on her couch, Harry snuggled close into her bosom, clutching at her yellow sweater, smiling softly in his sleep.

Soon, the healer arrived with Ageha, and after looking at Harry with only a glanced, and sighed, "How long?" she asked.

"How long since what?"

The healer smiled, she loved doing this, it was one way she got amusement, "How long has he been underfed, seriously, just looking at him I can see he is WELL beneath his propper height for his age, not to mention weight, I can tell you fed him quite well recently, but, that doesn't adress the problem in the long term," she said, then looked at Ageha, "So, Ageha, how long has he been underfed?" she asked. Ageha could do nothing but shake her head with a sad expression, "Honestly, we have no idea how old he really is, we never really got to ask him yet," she answered sadly but truthfully.

"I see." The healer replied.

"So, uh...you're the healer, right?" Kurumu asked.

"Indeed I am."

"Great! Be gentle, though. Don't wake him."

The healer smiled, "With magic, I won't have to wake him up at all!" she said, whipping out a simple looking wand made of green wood, then waving it over Harry, then waving it over a few more times, and then yet a few more times, then she sighed, "Worse then I thought," she said, sounding disgusted, then she shot a glare at Kurumu, "He isn't your child, I hope," she said, sounding like it was more of a request for information with a hint of a threat.

Kurumu scowled. "Come ON...Why is everyone accusing ME of doing this to him?!" She whispered harshly. "I'm the one who SAVED him from the guy who did it! Give me some credit here!"

The witch grinned, "Good answer, if it had been you, I would have cursed you into oblivion, as it is, I request to be made his personal doctor, ANYONE dares to try and perform medical check ups on him, they have to go through me first, understand?" she said, "By the way, Healer Althea at your service," the now named Althea added.

Kurumu blinked, then grinned. "I think I like you. You're his personal doctor from now on." She agreed.

Althea shook her hand, "Thank you, now, first, I know a number of things about who this boy is, now that i just got a look at his forehead," she said, surprizing both Kurumu and Ageha.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Ahega said. "Tell us."

"Well, you see, he's actually a bit of a celebrity in the wizarding world." Althea replied. "He's called The Boy who Lived."

Kurumu and Ageha looked at one another then back at Althea, "Um, what?" Kurumu said intelligently. Althea smiled, "He is famous as the Boy Who Lived, the only person to survive the unsurvivable killing curse," she said, explaining it for them, "No one knows for sure, but, recently, there was a very dark wizard who wanted to kill all humans let magicals rule over the world and any races still living there," she continued, "However, he targeted the Potter family, no one is really too sure why, and then, after killing Lord James Potter, and Lady Lily Potter, he turned his wand on Harry here, and tried to kill him, only for his curse to backfire or something, next thing anyone knows, Voldemort is gone, and his followers have been thrown into chaos, and that, my two new friends..." here Althea paused, and looked at Harry sadly, "Was four years ago..." she said sadly. "Wait, so, Harry is suppose to be four years old?" Kurumu asked sounding shocked. "No, Voldemort attacked the Potter family when Harry was one," Althea corrected. "Wait, he is five years old?" Ageha asked, Althea nodded, "Those bastards, they starved him so much he looked like a three year old in height and a four year old in weight at the most," she hissed, extremely angry but trying to tay quiet for Harry. "Exactly, whoever it is that Albus Dumbledore put young Harry with here, I can assure you, the Witches and Wizards council of the Realms will not be happy to find out that the defeater of the darkest wizard ever was abused like this, are there any injuries I should know about before i perform a true medical scan on him to find anything that may have been hidden?" she asked the two of them.

"...So...He's rich..." Kurumu breathed. "Yet treated like a slave..."

Althea sighed sadly, "Yes, the Potter family is what the British Ministry of Magic call a Most Ancient and Noble house, they are essentially wizarding royalty, even here in the monster worlds they are respected, and, Harry probably has quite a number of various monsters in his family tree somewhere, and I am talking about the BIG leaugers here Ageha," she said, making it clear this is a big deal, "Not to mention that the Potter family can trace its family back at least a thousand years, if not further," she winced, imagining how the council would react, "Given that Albus Dumbledore has been proclaiming he is Harry's magical guaridan for the last four years, and refused all requests to give up the location of Harry, well, lets just say, I wouldn't be surprized if Dumbledore became the most hated man on the planet, and Kurumu here may just get a medal from the council for finding and rescueing Harry here," she said, looking at Kurumu with a smile.

KKurumu didn't reply. She was too busy looking down, fists clenched at her sides, trembling with anger, her hair covering her eyes.

"...Kurumu?" Her mother asked.

Kurumu was shaking, "What right did this Albus Dumbledore have to claiming guardianship of the first place?" Althea sighed, "After the Potter's deaths, Albus came forward claiming that no one else was named guardian should they die, well, unless you count Sirius Black," she said.

Kurumu scowled. "And why the hell wasn't he with this Sirius guy, and NOT with people who enjoyed beating and abusing him?!"

"Sirius was arrested."

Kurumu and Ageha both blinked in confusion, "Ok, obvious question, why was he arrested, and secondly, what is his connection to Harry?" Ageha asked while Kurumu wa still changing gears.

"Apparently, he was the one who led the dark lord, the man who killed Harry's parents, to them. I personally don't believe it, though...Sirius is supposed to be Harry's godfather."

"How could he be one of this dark wizards guys followers and Harry's god-" Kurumu began before being cut off by Ageha. "You said apparently, meaning there is doubt," Ageha said, "Please elaborate," she continued.

"Sirius was James Potter's best friend. I could never believe he would just turn his back on the Potters like that. He was always so loyal. I actually believe the culprit was someone else entirely..."

Kurumu seemed interested now. "Please, who do you think the more likely target is, and your reasons for thinking they would be more likely," Ageha said, she always had been the more reasonable one of her and Kurumu.

"Peter Pettigrew, another friend of Lily and James. He always was a spineless little coward who would sell out his friends to save his own skin..."

Ageha arched an eyebrow, "So, basically he was a coward who would rather save his own life, then his friends, thats what your saying?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

Ageha sighed, "We really need to speak with the goblins then, see if we can get Sirius cleared of all charges, and maybe see if Harry's parents made wills, but, that can wait till later, for now, Althea, you have a patient to attend to," Ageha said, causing Althea to remember her reason for being here. "Oh, right," and she began running propper medical scans and the like, when she was finished, she rummaged in her bag a bit before pulling out three boxes of potions, "He should take one of these after every meal, and it has to be as much as he can handle, no more, no less, and he should be his propper height, if not a little beyond it, and his propper weight for his age, in about six weeks," she said, smiling. Ageha smiled, "Should we give him one right now, given that he just had a big breakfast?" Althea nodded, "Yes, he should," she said, smiling. Kurumu soon followed Althea's directions and helped a sleeping Harry swallow the potion, and while he did gag a little, the three women were able to help prevent Harry from choking on the potion.

Kurumu smiled and patted Harry's head. "He needs his sleep...he must have woken up pretty early to cook this stuff...

Ageha smiled, "Well, it was a good breakfast..." she admitted, "Much as I hate to see my new grandson cook, he is really good dear, you should cook with him from now on, combine your talents, I am sure that together you would be winning many a baking contest," she grinned.

Kurumu smirked. "Maybe it'll be easier to attract a mate that way. There has to be a man out there who'd want a wife AND a son that could cook."

Ageha sighed, "You should not look for a husband who is only interested in you for your cooking skill Kurumu, but for your personality," she stressed, "Although, you could always try and find one you can wrap around your finger but loves you for that," she said, taking on a thinking pose.

"My cooking's just gonna be the tip of the iceberg." Kurumu replied with a smirk. "Of course if he ever hurts my Harry, I'll murder him in his sleep."

Ageha smiled, while Althea sighed, "Thats the spirit, I think..." Ageha said,s ounding happy at first before confused then questioning. "Anyway, while he sleeps, we could take him clothes shopping finally!" Ageha smiled, she really wanted to get that done, as cute as it was to see Harry going around in a toga made from a shirt or something, he really did need clothes that propperly fit him, and that weren't rags like the ones his former relatives had given him.

Kurumu's eyes brightened up. "Oooh, I have so many cute ideas! We need to get him some footie pajamas, and some overalls, and some sweaters..."

Althea shook her head at their odd source of amusement with clothes shopping, personally, she was of the belief that, if you liked it, and it was comfortable to you, and served its purpose, what did it matter what others thought or if it went with the others things you wore, but, Harry would soon be Kurumu's son, so, she figured Kurumu should take an active interest in caring for Harry in her own way, "Well, you two have fun, I am going to go and contact the goblins on your behalf, you know, as Harry's new personal healer, I should make sure they are notified of his condition, as they would be highly interested in it given what its been," she said. Ageha smiled, "Thank you Althea, that would definitly save us time," she said, before turning to her daughter, "Alright, come on, time to take the little guy clothes shopping before he wakes up," she said as the three women prepared to leave, Althea to the nearest Gringrotts branch, and Ageha and Kurumu to the clothes store.

Kurumu's mind was swimming with outfits that would make the little boy look even more adorable and cuddly than he already did. She was so excited.

Ageha smiled, as she walked beside her daughter, knowing what was going through her daughters mind, after all, it had gone through hers when Kurumu had ben a child and she had to buy clothing for her. "Remember, we only want things that look good on him, ok? We do not need to dress him up and scar him with the male's majority perception of the 'Horror of Shoping with Women', ok, we want him to enjoy it so that he will love coming clothes shopping with us in the future, ok?" she told her daugther.

Kurumu smiled. "Yeah, I gotcha." She replied. "I'll try my best not to scar him for life with this little shopping trip."

So, while Harry slept in Kurumu's arms, Kurumu and Ageha made their way to the mall nearest their home and proceed to play dress up with Harry to try and find outfits that would look good on him.

Kurumu sat Harry down on a stool in the dressing room, and was torn on whether she should wake him or not.

Ageha smiled, "Let him sleep a bit longer, gives us time to try dressing him up in some PJ's," she said, smiling, holding up an Ewok one piece PJ suit.

"Okay, but how are we gonna dress him without waking him?" Kurumu asked.

Ageha gave her a grin and a twinkle in her eye, before pushing Kurumu out of the changing room, closing the door, and then the sound of a bit of roughly clothes and move around, then, five minutes later, Ageha presented a still sleeping Harry, but wearing the Ewok PJ's she had chosen for him to try. She gave Kurumu a grinrin, "Cute right?" she asked.

Kurumu stared blankly, then her eyes darted back and forth between her mother and the pajamas. "...Okay...First of all...AWWWWWWWWWWW...Second...How'd you do that so fast?"

Ageha grinned, a twinkle in her eye again, she then smiled as she said, "Well, how do you think I chose some of your adorable outfits when you were a a child?" she grinned, knowing her daughter would react to that.

Kurumu blinked, then bowed. "Please teach me your ways, mom." She said softly, if she were honest with herself, she was curious about some of the outfits she loved as a child, but never remembered trying on.

Ageha smiled, and then began whisispering in Kurumu's ears, when she finished, she smiledispering in Kurumu's ears, when she finished, she smiled, "Family secret Kurumu, dear, so, don't tell it to anyone, ok?" she said, smiling still, "Also, if done right, you can do it to adults or teenagers too, but children are the most easy to do this trick on," she finished, gririnning.

Kurumu smirked. "Noted." She replied before pulling out a pair of footie pajamas. "Let me give it a try...

Harry continued to sleep as they dressed him up in several different PJ's, Ageha still claimed that her favorite set of Pj's for Harry was the Ewok onesie, she said they made him like a big teddy bear that you could cuddle with and comment on being adorable. As for Kurumu, well...

"EEEEE, HE'S SO ADORABLE IN HIS TINY FOOTIE PAJAMAS!" Kurumu gushed silently.

Ageha shook her head, "Well, it seems he is waking up finally, so, you should be the one to comfort him, to reassure him that everything is alright, ok?" she said, and sure enough, she was right as Harry began to stir and stretch.

Kurmu smiled and knelt by Harry's side as his little eyes opened slowly. "Hi, sweetie." She said softly.

Harry, in his half dazed state, was not at 100% mental alertness, and as a result, given the joy and happieness he had been living through the last few days, as a result, he wasn't fully aware of what he said next in reply, "Hmmm, morning mommy..." he said sleepily, letting out a yawn, not seeing the look of shock and joy on Kurumu's face, nor hearing the chuckle Ageha let out nor her snort of amusement at hearing what he had called her daughter.

"I think he's still out of it a bit, dear." Ageha whispered in Kurumu's ear. "He's not sure what he just said, I think."

Kurumu giggled, "Doesn't make it any less adorable though mother," she said, smiling, and hoping that he would call her that again eventually when he was actually aware of saying it. Meanwhile, Harry slowly rubbed his eyes before feeling the fuzzyness covering his hands and looked at them, then in a moment of manic freaked out, "AH!" he cried, "What's covering my hands?!" he said in shock, he was disoriented a bit right now.

Kurumu giggled and knelt by his side. "Like them?" She asked sweetly. "These are your new pajamas. They're made of cotton, so they should be soft and cozy."

Harry looked at her in surprize, "Kurumu?" he asked her, "Wait, its clothing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side before looking at his hands then his body, "Why would you buy me new clothes, I don't deserve th-" he tried to argue only for Kurumu to cut him off before he could finish.

"Nonononono." She said calmly. "No more of that."

"But-"

"No more." She cut him off once more. "That's enough of that."

Harry was conflicted, "I-I have never...gotten new things before..." he admitted shamefully, clearly feeling like he truely didn't deserve nice, new, things, and that after four years of being put down, he had a really low opinion of his own self-worth.

Kurumu looked at him sadly and pulled him into a hug. "Hey...Come on now...Don't beat yourself up like that. You deserve these clothes, and nothing's gonna convince me otherwise, okay?"

Harry look up at her with a sad look, and said, "I know you said to forget them, but, the Dursleys always said, I am a freak, and that freaks don't deserve nice or new things," he looked down sadly, on the verge of tears, "D-d-do I deserve nice things?" he asked, seemingly more to himself, then to Kurumu, Ageha watching the two with a sad look and a few tears coming from her eyes.

Kurumu hugged him tighter, pressing his head against her chest. "Yes, Harry. Yes you do deserve nice things."

Harry sniffled before, shaking a few moments from indecision, he launched himself forwards and hugged her, "Thank you...Kurumu," he whispered, crying silently into her chest, while Kurumu comforted him, neither seeing or knowing that Ageha took another picture without a flash this time, and made a mental note to add it to the album later undering 'Bonding moment', for now, she remained silent, watching the two bond. It ended up taking a total of ten minutes for Harry to stop crying before he managed to sniffle and look up at Kurumu. "Ready to try one some more clothes, Harry?" she asked him, "After all, you need a new wardrobe, and yes, Harry, you ARE worth it, ok?" she said, smiling at him.

Harry smiled softly. "Okay..." He replied quietly, smiling softly the whole time.

"Awesome!" Kurumu cheered with a smile. "C'mon, let's see if we can find you some nice overalls..."

Harry blushed as Kurumu carried him in her arms while Ageha carried the basket that was slowly filled with clothes that would become his when they purchased them. They would often ask him for his opinion as well, but, he kept telling them it was up to them, which culminated in a tired sigh and comment of exasperation from Kurumu.

"Boys just don't care about fashion..." She mumbled.

"That's quite sexist, dear." Ageha replied flatly, "Besides, I think it is more the problem of that, he will like anything you choose for him, because it was you and me that chose it for him, and we are the first people to be nice to him, not to mention that he was never allowed to think for himself, so, how likely its he to just choose what he likes, when he was never really allowed to decide what he likes," she said, whispering the second thing she said because she didn't want Harry to hear it. Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying everything that Kurumu and Ageha were having him try on, after all, they cared and they were happy with getting him new clothes, and seeing them happy, made him happy, however, he didn't quite understand why Kurumu was getting fustrated with him, so, curious, he walked up to Kurumu and tugged on her sleeve a bit to get her attention.

Kurumu blinked, and looked down at Harry. "Yes, Harry?" She asked with a smile.

"Um...I...I was just wondering...W-Why you're frustrated with me..." He responded softly.

Kurumu immediately felt bad for getting fustrated with Harry, first cause of how he reacted now, and, after going over what her mother just told her, and what she knew of Harry, well, it made snese, he would have no real likes, or prefrence, in essence, he was a blank slate in terms of fashion likes. "Well, you see, I kinda forgot that youw would have no real prefrence for what you wanted, so, I kinda got irritated..." she said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head embarressed by her little outburst.

"Oh..." Harry replied softly, looking down. Kurumu smiled, then bent down and hugged him. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings, Harry." She said softly.

Harry smiled very softly, "Its ok, you didn't realise, but, your right, I don't know what I like, but, if you like it, then, I guess I can like it too?" he said, though his reply sounded questioning, like he was unsure if that was alright or not.

"Yeah, that's right." Kurumu replied. "But we need to try to get you...emotionally healed, so you can actually have your own opinion on things."

Harry nodded, not compeltely understanding what she meant, but the general gist of it was not lost on him. "Well, I-I guess I could try at least..." he said, before looking at the rows of clothes, then, he stopped as he pointed to a green shirt that, miracously, matched the green of his eyes, "How about this one?" he asked, though he sounded unsure.

Kurumu blinked. "Huh...Good choice." She said with a smile. "Let's go try it on."

Harry nodded, but stopped when Ageha called them both and held up a pair of black pants to go with the top. "Lets see how he looks in this too!" she said, smiling.

Thirty seconds later, Harry stepped out from the stall. Kurumu smiled. "Well, someone looks handsome."

Harry blushed, "Really?" he asked, sounding embaressed.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a ladies man when you grow up." Kurumu replied, poking his nose playfully.

Harry blushed again, and swatted her hand away playfully. Ageha, on the other hand, had been recording the whole with with a camcorder she had tucked away for such a situation, when it was over, she smiledon, when it was over, she smiled and said, "I think its time we purchased everything, and went home dears," she was speaking to both of them though.

Kurumu nodded. "Kay, mom." She replied before picking up Harry.

Harry was surprized when they left the store with something like thirty bags of clothing for him, some of which was for now, others was for him to grow into over the next few years, but what surprized him, was how he had enjoyed it, he had always heard Dudley whine about how boring shopping was, but Harry had enjoyed it with Kurumu and Ageha, then again, he had never been clothes shopping with Petunia, so, this was, technically, his first experince with this sort of thing. Looking up at Kurumu, he suddenly sat up in her arms, and hugged her around the neck, surprizing her.

The young succubus blinked, then giggled and hugged back. "Well, aren't we affectionate?" She said teasingly.

Harry looked up and smiled, "Thank you for taking me clothes shopping," he said, "It was fun," he said, smiling. Ageha grinned, "How do you like that, Kurumu, a boy who ENJOYS shopping with women!" she said, chuckling a bit.

Kurumu smirked. "Well, we do have other things to shop for later on in the week,,,Like maybe some stuff for him to play with..."

Harry's eyes widened at hearing that, "I-I will get toys?" he asked, he was finding it extremely hard to believe how much his life had turned around after only a few days.

"Oh yeah." Kurumu replied with a nod. "TOTALLY, kid."

Harry could only smile so much before, he hugged Kurumu but, then fell asleep from all the excitement that day, as well as to what was to come. Ageha smiled, "Poor little guy, all tuckered out," she then looked at Kurumu, "Come on, lets go home and put his clothes away for tomarrow."

Kurumu nodded with a smile. "Sure, mom..." She looked down at Harry with a smile. "Let's go home and put his new stuff away..."


End file.
